The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to assemblies for generating energy from sea currents. Specifically, in a first aspect the invention relates to such assemblies for generating energy from sea currents comprising a main floating body to be oriented across the direction of the sea current, rotor assemblies depending from (supported by) said main floating body, at least one stabilising member extending substantially sideways from the main floating body and mooring lines for anchoring the assembly.
The rotor assemblies are driven by the sea currents and, for example, activate appropriate generators. However, such rotor assemblies also experience drag forces striving to rotate the main floating body around a horizontally extending axis. Such a rotation would be detrimental for the operational efficiency of the assembly, and is counteracted by at least one (and often more than one) stabilising member which typically is located halfway the length of the main floating body.
Although such a stabilising member effectively reduces drag induced rotations of the main floating body, due to its mass and area it also causes severe bending stresses in said main floating body when the latter is subjected to reciprocating movements caused by waves, among others. These bending stresses require a stronger and thus heavier main floating body.